No Hay vida sin ti
by Rosemariee
Summary: OS - Ahora esto es mi realidad Edward desapareció, y dentro de un mes me tendría que casar con alguien que no causa ningún sentimiento en mí.


Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia le pertenece a Leslye Dayan Camarillo.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin el consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

_ACLARACIÓN: Esta historia NO me pertenece, es decir, yo no soy la escritora de esta maravillosa creación. Yo solo se las dejo aquí para que disfruten de ella. Obviamente tengo la debida autorización & permisos de la escritora. Es por esto que se prohíbe toda reproducción de el contenido aquí escrito sin el consentimiento de la autora. Si te quieres comunicar con ella déjame un review & con gusto te facilito una dirección. Que disfruten su lectura._

_**One short: No hay vida sin ti**_  
_**Escritora: Leslye Dayan Camarillo **_

Ding dong, ding dong

Una y otra vez oía ese sonido producido por el viejo reloj de los abuelos, lo sentía zumbar en mis oídos, sentía ganas de pararme y correr o bailar, no quería seguir como estatua, como todos lo estábamos, mis padres y abuelos están sentados como estatuas viendo la nada, los hombres mirada hacia arriba, mujeres mirando al suelo, sumisas como todas las mujeres según las reglas de etiqueta, pero para mí un día no fue así, mi vida no era esto, mi vida no era la mano de Jacob presionando la mía, teniendo que mirar al suelo por ser mujer, teniendo que seguir un orden estricto para los alimentos, tener que oír el ding dong imparable del reloj que resonaba en mis oídos donde se producía un eco de este.

No esto no era mi vida, un día fue otra, una en que la alegría estaba a flor de piel, un día en que el amor era real para mí, esos días que nunca olvidare, los días que pase con Edward, pero ahora solo parecían un sueño, y eso era nada solo recuerdos de una niña enamorada, cosas del pasado algo que no volverá a ser, algo que suena tan lindo y perfecto que se convierta en fantasía, algo irreal que nunca será verdad, en eso se convirtió toda mi vida, mi vida que parecía que habría luz cada día, no obscuridad solo felicidad, pero ahora esto es mi realidad Edward desapareció, y dentro de 1 mes me tendría que casar con alguien que no causa ningún sentimiento en mí, ni amor o siquiera cariño solo es una persona más en este mundo, pero eso pasa cuando conociste la perfección nunca podrás ser feliz sin ella, de que servía que Jacob fuera mucho más rico que Edward, que él me pudiera comprar el mundo entero si eso no me hacía feliz, no me entusiasmaba que mi vestido de novia fuera el más fino y caro de la ciudad, ¿eso de que me servía?, si día a día tenía que ser la novia perfecta, la que no alza la mirada, la que hace lo que el marido pide sin rezongar, la que cuida los hijos mientras el marido esta con sus amantes, yo una día viví una vida diferente, pero la guerra me lo robo, la guerra se llevó a Edward, la guerra desapareció a Edward, ella y solo ella mato a mi vida el día más gris de mi existencia hasta hora fue el día que todo comenzó, el día en que en la lista salió: Edward Cullen.

Flash Back

Caminaba con Edward por todo el parque, como todos los días, la gente nos miraba raro por nunca llevar chaperón, o porque cuando estaba con el mi mirada nunca buscaba el piso se mantenía firme viendo lo que él veía, amaba a Edward, mi vida era un sueño algo que no era muy común, de repente la puerta de la comisaria se abrió, yo sentí una opresión en el pecho, ese presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar, todos se empezaron a juntar para leer el papelito que el jefe de la policía pego, que en este caso era mi padre, no sabía que decía pero sentí cuando mi padre me busco entre la gente y cuando se tomó con mis ojos me dirigió una mirada de disculpa dolor y mucha tristeza.

Edward a mi lado se tensó y nos dirigió hacia la multitud para poder leer la hoja, cuando llegamos a la multitud, algunos suspiraban aliviados otros, ponían su rostro entre las manos y lloraban y gritaban de desesperación, y sin leer la hoja sabía lo que decía y sabía que estaba ahí. Edward que seguro también sabía lo que decía pero el necesitaba comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, no sé en qué momento me solté de su brazo y quede entre la multitud mientras él siguió avanzando hasta llegar justo enfrente de la hoja, supe cuando lo leyó me miro con los ojos llorosos y la desesperación saliendo por cada uno de sus poros, yo solo sentí como la oscuridad se apoderaba de mi gritando "no él no por favor", no sabía si le suplicaba a Dios o solo al mundo que no se lo llevaran, pero en esa hoja lo decía, nuevos reclutas obligados a ayudar al país en la guerra, y ahí justo en los primeros nombres decía "Cullen Edward".

Fin del flash back

De ahí los días siguientes pasaron demasiado rápido, y peor si están en cama por debilidad, solo una semana y el desapareció, si el prometía algo lo hacía, pero no prometía en vano, dijo "volveré", pero nunca lo prometió no podía prometerme que volvería si no lo haría, el día que lo dejamos en el puerto mi corazón se fue con él aunque mis manos fueron arrancadas a la fuerza de su brazo, nadie pudo arrancar mi corazón de su pecho, sentí que en ese barco se fue mi vida solo quedo la cascara bacía de donde una vez hubo una Isabella feliz, mejor dicho una Bella feliz, los apodos no eran algo que se practicara en la alta sociedad pero Edward tenia una sin fin de apodos y diminutivos para mí, mi favorito era Bella, pero ahora ya nadie me llamaba así desde que entraba en depresión cada vez que lo oía o que no era correcto. Mi esperanza no murió hasta que la mataron a la fuerza.

Flash Back

Mi esperanza y fe era lo único que tenia, día a día me paraba en el puerto a esperar el barco de las 10 que llegaba con los soldados de la guerra que eran retirados o se les daba libertad. Edward nunca llego, 3 meses y el no volvió, un día mientras esperaba a que el barco de las 10ª que todos salieran y saber si él estaba ahí, la hermana de Edward, la pequeña Alice corrió hacia mi llorando a mares y me dio un papel, no entendía lo que decía hasta que leí el telegrama.

"Estimado Señor Cullen se la informa que su hijo Edward Cullen ha desaparecido en acción desde hace más de 2 semanas, se ha perdido toda esperanza", ni siquiera podían ser delicados para anunciar la muerte una persona, Alice balbuceaba algo sobre que le llego en la mañana a su padre, y que ella corrió hacia el puerto para enseñárselo, pero todo era solo ruido para mí, perdí la conciencia de nuevo esperando que cuando la obscuridad me atrapara y que esta vez no me dejara volver, nunca sin Edward yo no podía vivir, como vivir si en este mundo el no existía, como vivir sin su olor, sin su sonrisa, ¿cómo vivir sin él eso era imposible?, algo que no era realidad, sin Edward yo no era nada, él era mi todo y solo por la ambición de los países yo lo había perdido, yo era una de las tantas personas que pagaba los caprichitos de los hombres alzados que querían demostrar su poder, solo era una víctima en segundo plano, gente como Edward era una víctima de primer plano, sin merecerlo ahora estaba muerto.

Fin del flash back

Esa palabra aun resonaba en mi cabeza, tarde mucho en poder salir de la cama y caminar, pero mi madre me obligo porque había un niño rico que su papa con dinero había comprado su libertad y ahora buscaba esposa, nunca fui de esas niñas a las que se les podía manejar y moldear como al lodo, pero sin Edward, con mi corazón hecho añicos, no sé cómo paso pero el niño rico Jacob Black me eligió para esposa, solo sabía que en un mes me tendría que casar, y mi único consuelo era los días cuando fui feliz.

Fin?

No, no, nadie definiría mi futuro, yo no me casaría con Jacob, yo no miraría al piso todo el día, yo era una persona libre capaz de hacer lo que quisiera, "Tu eres libre, e igual de importante mi lindo ovejita, nunca lo olvides, nadie puede obligarte a mirar al piso." Eso decía Edward, mi amado Edward, con su cabellos color bronce eternamente despeinado, con su rostro, su cuerpo todo de él era perfecto, su sonrisa torcida mi favorita, él no se rindió el mundo acaba con él, yo no me rendiré acabare conmigo.

Jale mi mano hasta que quedo libre de la de Jacob, todos me miraron como si estuviera loca, me pare de una solo jalón y le arroje el anillo a Jacob, corrí hacia mi habitación y puse en mi dedo el anillo que nunca debí permitir que fuera arrancado de mi dedo, el anillo que puso Edward, firmando que un día seria de él, y solo de él, lo coloque en su lugar mi verdadero anillo de compromiso no el otro, corrí hacia abajo donde mi madre esperaba con los ojos a puntos de salírsele de su lugar del enojo. Yo le sonreí y corrí hacia la salida hacia mi fin. Oía gritos de mi padre y madre:

-¡Isabella!, vuelve aquí

Los dos estaban arrebatar del enojo pero yo no soportaría que ellos cambiaran mi vida y que me casaran con otros yo me casaría con Edward en el mas allá si era necesario ni la muerte nos separaría, después de más de un año sin estar cerca de él, ahora no nos separaría nada, ni la primera guerra mundial, ni la muerte. Corrí hasta llegar al acantilado, sabía que de la caída no sobrevira y podría estar con Edward.

Me puse en la orilla los gritos detrás de mí se volvieron histéricos, yo solo grite.

-Yo amo a Edward y no dejare que nada nos separe

Y caí.

Con ello acabo mi vida y empezó mi muerte empezando con una búsqueda la búsqueda de Edward.


End file.
